The Flock's Playlist
by maximumride24
Summary: song list for each character. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and maybe even Total
1. iggy's list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of these songs.**

**These songs are meant to be funny. **

**Iggy's song list**

10. Bad Boys- Inner Circle

9. Fly Away- Lenny Kravitz

8. Baby got Back- Sir Mix A lot

7. Just a Day- Feeder

6. Tubthumping- Chumbawamba

5. Perfect- Simple Plan

4. In Love with the 80's- Relient k

3. Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan

2. Death Said- Summer Obsession

1. American Idiot- Green Day

**Now, some of these songs fit, others fit in a funny way. If you don't see any way the songs fit for the character pm me asking me and I will tell. I don't think the way some people do. I think in weird different ways. **

**If you want to listen to any of these songs just go to you tube and type in the name and artist. **


	2. fang's list

**Disclaimer: I don' own Maximum Ride or any of the songs. **

**These songs are funny, but fit. So I expect you to laugh and if you don't well, then that's your problem.**

**Fang's song list**

10. kryptonite- Three Doors Down

9. Everyone like Me- Thousand Foot Krutch

8. Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace

7. Paint it Black- Rolling Stones

6. Me, Myself, and I- Jive Jones

5. Riot- Three Days Grace

4. Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake

3. Me against the World- Simple Plan

2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

1. White and Nerdy- Weird Al

**Ok, if you have any questions, just pm me or whatever, some of the songs are sopes to be funny, but still fit. I have songs that really do fit. If you want to know what a song is just go to youtube and listen to it.**

**I know I don't think on the same level of some people so like I said if you want to know why I put some of theses songs just pm me. **

**If you want me to update with max list tomorrow I need 5 reviews for this chapter.**


	3. max's song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs**

**There has been a lot questions about White and Nerdy on Fang's list. The only reason I put that on because it doesn't match Fang in any way. I will say this again that I don't think on the same level of some people so if you still don't get why I put it then just go with the flow. **

**I'm not the voice by the way.**

**Max's song list**

10. mobile- Avril Lagivne

9. Anything but Ordinary- Avril Lagivne

8. I'm like a Bird- Nelly Fertado

7. I'm a Bitch- Meredith Brookes (**max is not a bitch you have to listen to the song)**

6. One Girl Revolution- Superchick

5. Bossy- Kelis

4. I'm a Blonde- Julie Brown

3. My World- Avril Lagivne

2. it's My Life- Bon Jovi

1. Maneater- Nelly Fertado

**Ok, if you have any questions, just pm me or whatever, some of the songs are sopes to be funny, but still fit. I have songs that really do fit. If you want to know what a song is just go to youtube and listen to it.**

**I know I don't think on the same level of some people so like I said if you want to know why I put some of theses songs just pm me. **

**If you want Nudge's list on Friday I need 7 reviews for this chapter. So, please review, I really want to hear your comments.**


	4. nudge's song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of these song, they belong to the people who created them.**

**Nudge's song list**

10. Mood rings- Relient K

9. Single- Natasha Bedingfield

8. Anthem- Superchick

7. Glamorous- Fergi

6. I am Woman- Helen Reddy

5. Umbrella- Rhianna

4. Milkshake- Kelis

3. Nobody's Perfect- Hannah Montana

2. Story of a Girl- Nine Days-Absolutely

1. Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield

**Now, some of these songs fit, others fit in a funny way. If you don't see any way the songs fit for the character pm me asking me and I will tell. I don't think the way some people do. I think in weird different ways. **

**If you want to listen to any of these songs just go to you tube and type in the name and artist. **


	5. fax song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs and let me be real here, why do we do theses stupid disclaimers, I mean if we did own Maximum Ride or anything on here, would we really be putting it on Fanfiction.**

**Max and Fangs Fax song list**

**1. Nothing but Mammals- Bloodhound Gang**

**2. Bad Boy- Cascada**

**3. Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton**

**4. Here in Your Arms**

**5. Ready for Love- Cascada**

**6. She will be Loved- Maroon 5**

**7. Wonderwall- Oasis**

**8. I Think I love you- Kaci**

**9. Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer**

**10. You were meant for me- Jewel **

**The most important son if you are a boy that you need to listen to be fore you touch Max.**

**11. Think Twice- Eve 6**


	6. gazzy's song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They belong to their owners.**

**Gazzy's song list**

1.Christmas at Ground Zero- Weird Al

2.Castaway- Green day

3.Holiday- Green Day

4.Ha Ha you're Dead- Green Song- Weird Al

6.T.N.T.- Acdc

7.The Highway to Hell- Acdc

8.Captin Crash and beauty Queen from Mars- Bon Jovi

9.The Hell Song- Sum 41

10. Secret Agent Man- Johnny Rivers

**Wow I had a really hard time with this list and same thing with Angel's. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think**


	7. niggy song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs.**

**Nudge and Iggy's Song List**

1. Every Breath You Take- Police

2. Miracle- Cascada

3. Broken- Amy Lee

4. Disease- Matchbox Twenty

5. White Flag- Dido

6. Thank You- Dido

7. If we were a Movie Hannah Montana

8. Truly, Madly, Deeply- Cascada

9. Every Time we Touch- Cascada

10. Maybe- Emma Buton

**This was an easy list to make. Just like the Fax list. Lol I hoped yopu guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. angels song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs. So now no one can sue me. YAY!!!!**

**Angels Song List**

1. How to Save a Life- The Fray

2. Fergalicious- Fergi

3. Don't Cha- The Pussycat Dolls

4. It's my Life- Bon Jovi **( I know I already used this song, but I couldn't think of another song)**

5. white Houses- Vanessa Carlton

6. Die Another Day- Madona

7. Phenomenon- Thousand Foot Krutch

8. Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergi

9. Wanted- Holly Brooke

10. Never Underestimate a Girl- Vanessa Carlton

**I know what you are all thinking, why did she put never underestimate a girl for Angel when it is so much better for Max? well I put it on Angel's list because she shouldn't be underestimated just because she is younger. She is an extraordinary girl and she should be treated with respect. Now that I have that questioned answered please review, it took me three days to make this list. **


	9. friends and enemies song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs. Even though I really wish I did, but I know that won't happen.**

**Friends and Enemies of the Flock Song List**

1. Sam- Love Today- Mika

2. Lissa- Girlfriend- Avril Lagivne

3. Tess- Keep Holding On- Avril Lagivne

4. Anne- I'm a Blond- Julie Brown

5. Head Hunter- Battle Cry- I don't know who it's by

6. Max 2- Poster of a Girl- Metric

7. Ari- Who Let the Dogs out- Baha Men

8. Jeb- Out of Control- Hoobstank

9. Director- Kill the Director- The Wombats

10. Ella- All Good Things ( come to an end)- Nelly Furtado

11. Mrs. Martinez- Nobody's Perfect- Hannah Montana

**If you have any questions at all just Pm me of what ever. Please review, I have one more chapter waiting to be posted after I get at least 5 reviews and that will be my lat chapter sadly. –sniff sniff- **


	10. flocks song list

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs.**

**The last song list.**

**Flock's Song list**

One X- Three Days Grace

How Far We've Come-Matchbox Twenty

Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

Waiting on the World to Change- John

5. Smile like you Mean it- The Killers

6.Fly- Hilary Duff

7.Do This Anymore- Nickleback

8. Change the World- P.O.D

9. Nemo- Night wish

10. Youth of the Nation- P.O.D


End file.
